


The Journey of Kings and Queens

by TheOverripeAvocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Dancing and Singing, Dragons, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humans vs. Nature, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Magic, Not The Avatar World, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, hopefully, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverripeAvocado/pseuds/TheOverripeAvocado
Summary: When life doesn't seem to be working out for a water bender in the city, he decides to live out an adventure from his uncle's old stories.Along the way, he meets a rag tag group of people that are willing to help him complete his goal. Life isn't always how it seems, and their travels have their twists and turns, but they push through. And when danger calls their name, they will fight... until they find what they need, or they die trying.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Brine

"Entrance three, requesting access."

"Entrance three requesting... access granted. Welcome back, Kesi."

The water drained from the room and he listened to the soft ring of the alarm as the large door in front of him opened. He shook his head out to rid of the water.

Kesi looked around. What was built up all around him was the proud, domed city of Saphis. It was home to Traqysh, a race that lived and breathed water. They could control it, use it to heal, and change it's temperature. Drowning wasn't a problem; their lungs were capable of inhaling water and absorbing it.

Saphis had six major domes; one for tourists, a residential, manufacturing, recreational, agricultural, where he was, and a city center. Tourists apparently liked eating more than just fish, so Saphis grew and raised their own food.

Kesi dropped off a bag of fish in the deposit box and started walking home. He worked for a fishing depot, collecting bait and small fish to sell to mainland humans and fishermen. He also worked part time for a company that took care of the coral reefs a few miles outside of Saphis. He would have been working full time if he had better control of the water, like everyone else his age. What was the point of trying to make a living out of something when you could barely do the work required for it? That was a comment he heard when he first started. It didn't effect him much anymore.

He passed through the recreational district, a detour he always made coming home from work. The smell of damp soil and flowers was a change of pace from the fish he had been around all day. It was also the only district with ambient lighting day round, and it changed color depending on the time. At eight, when Kesi came through, it was always a pleasant strawberry red.

Walking up a flight of stairs, he strolled through the skybridge connecting the recreational and residential dome. This was his favorite part of his trip home. Fish swam up, around, and beneath him. It was like he was encased in the ocean without having to be burdened by the water. There have been a few times where he would stop and simply watch. Today was not one of those days.

As he started to slow down, it was clear that there were people who didn't want him there. Two boys, larger than Kesi in both size and ego, were watching him pass by. He'd seen them around before but spent most of that time being avoidant. He's heard of the things they have done to people and getting into a fight was not Kesi's thing. He managed to walk behind a group of tourists before the boys had a chance to make any moves.

He was aware of all the glances and stares that were thrown his way. When he was quite literally the opposite of a prodigy and a hero, people noticed you for all the wrong things. But it was something that didn't effect him as much as it should have.

After the bridge, the way home was smooth sailing. He arrived with a little knock on his front door.

"Baba?" He called, peaking inside. He lived with his uncle who worked from home. While Kesi made a living catching fish, his uncle made a living by translating scrolls from Highfaruhm, a city filled with fire people. They called themselves Zaivians, but to the human world, they were the Devil's Spawn.

"Office!" His uncle replied. Kesi should have guessed that.

"It's left overs for dinner." He replied in their native tongue, which was easier for his uncle to understand. People who spoke it called it Iyani, but everyone else called it Old English. Before humans came to their part of the world - a region that went long untouched by modern amenities - it was a language widely spoken. Now, it was taught only through reading. Or, if one was lucky enough, a very stubborn uncle.

Kesi made himself a salad, and heated up baked catfish for his uncle. He carried the two dishes into the office and set the catfish down on a stack of books. The room was orderly and clean, except for the desk Baba worked at. It was filled with piles of paper and different scrolls written in Iyani.

When his uncle ignored the plate, Kesi took the paper he was working on. "Eat."

"I was in the middle of that..." Baba grumbled but took his food regardless. Their roles switched. "Sit."

And Kesi did. Every night when he came home from work, he would have dinner with his uncle. It was one tradition he promised himself to keep since Baba was the only family he had left. In silence, the pair dug into their food. The night usually always started that way; until his uncle would find a way to fill the quiet.

"You made too much again," Baba's knife sliced cleanly through half of the catfish, and with the fork, he dropped it on to the remainder of Kesi's salad. "Now. There's a story I've been translating all day, so you're going to sit and listen since you think taking my work away from me will help me."

Kesi smiled at that. With more food than he really needed, he sat back and got comfortable. "What's the story about?"

His uncle pulled a piece of paper from the bottom drawer of the desk. It was an original copy written in Iyani, and it looked older than the rest of the papers they had around in the office. "You've heard of the castle on Ebuan?"

Ebuan was the mainland island where a majority of humans and benders lived. "That castle no one is allowed to step into because they'll get _killed_? Yeah, I think I know the one," Kesi took a bite of his fishy salad.

"That's what you think."

"What do you mean 'think'? Isn't it true?"

"Only for humans," Baba reclined in his chair and held out the paper in front of him. "This Iyani is old, and I can only make out bits but I want to read you what I've worked on so far. It was written by a Zaivian general.

"When the humans came to our lands, there was war. The thieves took and destroyed the nature that gave and provided for them, but we defended them to our last breath. We held our own and we built civilizations off of the destruction the humans caused. When the world got tired of fighting, we gave the humans an island and a castle. We built it in the hope that they would leave us alone, and in return our children would have a chance to grow old enough to see a better future for their own. But they gave us nothing. They built cities for themselves, letting the offer of peace go to waste. We longed for solitude.

"Things changed when we grew tired of their constant need for power. After they pushed us out, we finally decided to take back what was rightfully ours. We went for the castle; an army of red, green, blue, and white. We were nature's warriors. In a single night we overthrew and overwhelmed them and took claim on the castle. And it would never fall again.

"It later came time when the humans wanted it back. When they did not get what they wanted, they attacked us. We successfully held them off until the fourth day, when all fire came to a stop. They surrendered themselves to us. We let them in to explain themselves.

"But we were ambushed. Many of our people died that day. But while soldiers fought and defended with their lives, four of us, one warrior from every region, looked to the stars for power. We asked for pieces of the sky above, and the next night our wishes were granted. Falling from the moon were parts of the heavens. In our hands was our key to victory. In the cover of midnight, we again took our castle as unstoppable forces of nature. The humans didn't return for years after that."

Baba set down the paper, and by the end of the reading Kesi had finished his food and took to hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes sparkled with want. "Is there more?"

"Yes, but I haven't translated it yet. It's not a lot, but I'm tired, so I'll finish it tomorrow. You should be going to bed anyway." His uncle stood from the chair and started to clean up his desk. Kesi wanted to argue that Baba could just read it and Kesi could figure it out as he read, but he supposed it would make for another conversation after work tomorrow.

He got up and said goodnight to his uncle. He washed the dishes, got his clothes ready for the next day, and fell asleep in the cold comfort of his bed.

* * *

_"A smooth sea never made a skillful sailor."_

* * *

"Kei, up! You're going to be late."

Kesi groaned and rolled over into his mountain of pillows. "What time is it?"

"6:30."

His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" He stripped off his pajamas and slipped himself into his drysuit in record time. And over it, a shirt and sweatpants.

"I tried, I really did!" Baba came in with lunch for him and Kesi packed it into his bag.

"She's going to fire me." Kesi sighed as he put his backpack on.

His uncle patted his back and shooed him out the door. "You always say that and she never does. See you after work."

Kesi waved goodbye and started the run to the subway. It would be much faster than walking and he wouldn't have to warm himself up before going into the water. It was the only good thing that came out being late to work.

He caught the first and last morning train out to the small domes that lied west of Saphis. One of which, occupied the offices for the Reef Protection Agency, or RPA. Such a straight forward name for a corrupt organization. But Kesi fought for his placement, and he wasn't about to give that up.

The train was quiet, and on the rare days he had to take it, he could fall asleep. Normally, he preferred to walk the underground tunnels. The most down there at a time is probably five, all coming and going different ways. So it was silent.

And _very_ much absent from lingering stares. As Kesi looked up every now and then, he could catch glances from co-workers. When he was feeling daring, he would look right back at them. After the train ride, he probably won't have to look at them again. He could really relax.

"How's it going, seaweed?"

He tensed. He heard the voice in his ear, but he refused to look. Kesi knew who it was, and he despised him.

"Awe, you're not going to say hi to your old pal?"

"Not when you talk to me like that, Finn." Kesi finally looked up with him with the harshest glare he could muster.

"Such a crabby face for a cute little thing like you." Finn sat down next to him.

"Did I say you could sit?" He shot back.

"Did I ask?"

Kesi huffed in response and turned away. Only a few more minutes and he would be on his way.

"Came to tell you I got a promotion." Finn shifted closer to Kesi, who in turn moved away.

"You're going to look at me and think that I care?"

"Thought you might, since I'm working on your shift now."

Kesi stared off into nothing. A man like Finn working with him? Antagonizing him every hour he worked and every second on his lunch break? He wouldn't be able to stand him for a day.

"You're sweating."

Kesi wiped his forehead. "I am _not_."

Before Finn could throw a rebuttal, the train came to a stop and Kesi stood up so fast he felt lightheaded. Or it could've been Finn's disgusting human cologne.

Kesi grabbed his bag and hopped down from the train. But he had a follower.

"You know, seaweed, if you didn't hate me so much, we wouldn't be in this argument."

Kesi rolled his eyes and kept walking. Up two flights of stairs with a bully probably staring his ass was torture, but the fact that that bully would also be working with him? This day was going to kill him.

"Come on, darlin', don't ignore me!"

He only walked faster. By the time he was on the main floor, Finn was walking by his side, matching Kesi's pace.

"Ignorance is key, ignorance is bliss." He said quietly under his breath, walking into the weapons room. Finn followed him. Kesi turned on his heel. "Why are you in here? You haven't warmed up yet."

Finn laughed, and waved him off. "Don't need to. You've warmed me right up, seaweed." He almost sounded endearing.

Kesi rolled his eyes. "Can you leave, please?"

"Why? Scared of changing in front of me?" Finn teased.

"Yeah, just a little."

Kesi didn't imagine he would ever looked stunned. But silently, Finn left. Kesi took the few seconds of lonesome to pull off his hoodie and sweatpants. Thankfully, Finn hadn't seen he was already wearing his drysuit.

He checked the board for his assignment; it was an easy day today. He took his spear and communicator off of the wall hooks, and while Finn was still gone, he slipped the door open. Kesi finally heard that bastard's yell when it shut behind him. The entrance to the outside slowly opened and water flooded the room. He closed his eyes and took one deep breath before he was engulfed.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the light on the path a few feet in front of him. The water was as murky as always, but he had stopped caring by his second day out. He drifted into the open and swam near the floor. He felt the vibrations of the outer door close behind him. It would take at least a minute for Finn to get outside, so while Kesi had the chance, he booked it.

Being in the water hadn't always eased him, but he learned how to let it do it's own thing. Despite the obvious fact that he wasn't as good at controlling the water as his people, Kesi found comfort in the little things it did. And even if the most he could do was guide the current to where he wanted to go - and he did it mediocre at best - it was fun after he got used to it.

The reef was coming in to view now. Sunlight filtered elegantly through the ocean, like a whole knew sky was above him. The artificial path lights dimmed the further he travelled out of the muddy water. Coral came into view and he smiled.

His assignment for that day was to hunt an intrusive species of shark eating native fish. The divers from the day before had gotten most, enough to reduce the impact for a while. Kesi only needed to hunt a few more. He swam above the coral, looking for dashes of red and yellow.

"There you are..." Kesi found two. The only thing he could ever brag about was his confidence in his aim. He slowed to a stop. The sharks hadn't seen him yet. His breathing slowed as he took aim.

"There _you_ are!" He felt the arms around his waist before he heard the voice.

The two went barreling into the ground. Kesi groaned at the impact and it took him far too long to realized what had happened. He pushed Finn off and turned around. "Oh my god." He watched as pieces of broken shards of coral floated around where his back landed. The fish and sea life that had made home in that small area might have died because of him. Wait... it wasn't him.

"What did you do!?" Kesi turned to look at Finn, who was already swimming away. Kesi felt hot. His face contorted in anger. He followed Finn.

His fury was the sole reason he was able to catch up. Just like Finn had done to him, Kesi jumped right onto him. He grabbed onto his waist, spun him around, and slammed Finn down into the ground. He watched his face shift in pain and Kesi threw the first punch. He did it again, and again, and again... three times until he felt satisfied. In response to his dying anger, the once boiling water seemed to fizz out.

Finn was unconscious when Kesi came to his senses. He stared in horror at what he had just done, wanting to scream at himself. He chocked down a sob and picked Finn up from off of the ground. The current guided them back to the double doored entrance.

He weighed about as much as a bag of potatoes, and honestly could be one for how Kesi was carrying him. And just like a sac, Kesi set him down like one. His sob story wouldn't go up well against their boss, so there was no point in taking care of Finn now.

He dialed in the entrance code and waited for the doors to open. First, little holes let water fill the room and gradually let more and more in. Then the big door opened and Kesi dragged Finn in.

The water drained and the inner door opened. But the person on the other side was the last woman he ever wanted to see.

* * *

"You can never cross the ocean until you have the courage to loose sight of the shore."

* * *

"You WHAT?!"

Kesi flinched. Finn was damn well close to tears. But so was he.

"Mr. Odous, what in the hell did you think you were going to accomplish by sneaking up on your co-worker? On your first day as a diver, might I add." Their boss looked at Finn, but Kesi was far from in the clear. "And you, Mr. Cordata, nearly beating the life out of him? We can bring back coral, but we can't remove the scars in his head."

"Mrs. Anthozoa, I promise I didn't me-" Kesi tried. He did.

She held up one finger and that silenced him. "You were barely let in here the first time. I see no reason why I should let you stay in this organization. Both of you. Your recklessness led to destruction and your anger could've gotten him killed. You both are fired." When the boys tried to object, she shot them down again. "Get out of my office."

Stunned and heartbroken, Kesi was the first to leave. In his solitude, he ignored the pair of footsteps that followed him.

It was a long walk home. He took the detour route back, but it was different. Not to mention, it was raining in the recreational dome. It always rained during lunch, but he was never around. It only made him miserable that he had to feel it today. Kesi was too stubborn to walk any faster, so he let the rain hit him like bullets shattering glass.

He stopped at his front door. His uncle will be furious to know that he lost his job to a man who's been harassing him for years, but at some point, he would have to tell him. So he knocked on the door. Opening it felt like uncasing a new world. What would Baba think of him?

"Kei? Is that you?" His uncle's voice was soft and confused.

"Yeah, Baba, it's me..."

His uncle came in the kitchen. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I uhm..." Kesi set down his back on the counter. "I was fired."

"Fired?"

Kesi nodded. "I'm sure the depot will be hearing about it too. I could've killed someone, Baba." That time, he let the tears fall.

"What do you mean?"

He sat down and told his uncle the story. By the end, he couldn't tell what Baba thought of him. Kesi couldn't see through his tears to read his expression. He eyes tracked Baba, who stood up from the counter and walked into his office. Kesi sat in the agonizing silence waiting for him to come back. And when he did, his uncle threw down a scroll.

"Finish reading it yourself."

Kesi looked down at the paper that was tossed in his hands. It was the translation of the story that was read to him last night. His eyes skimmed to the bottom of the page, where a new paragraph of text had been written. He read it, twice in fact, before looking up at his uncle in disbelief. "It's lying. It's fake."

The last paragraph was a conclusion to the story, explaining how to get into the castle. And after everything Kesi had heard about the castle from rumors and gossip, his mind wouldn't let him believe it was true. It seemed too magical; four gems once held by a warrior from each race placed on a pedestal at the castle gates.

When Kesi shook his head, Baba sat down next to him. He gave the paper back and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Why are you showing me this."

His uncle was silent for a moment, but responded in a voice so gentle it reminded Kesi of his parents. "Because I think it would be good for you to go see it."

He couldn't help but laugh. "I don't have what I need to even set foot near it. And why would I waste my time going off of a story that is so old..." Kesi's voice died away with his smile. His uncle set something down on the table. "Who's is this?"

"Your grandmother's. She gave it to your dad, who once heard of the same story."

Kesi took it and held it in his hands. His fingers ran over the grooves. It was a purple gem with blue undertones that was just a bit bigger than his thumb. It was uncut but still held it's beauty in it's small form. "It's one of them, isn't it?"

Baba nodded. "Red mahogany obsidian, jadeite, taafiete, and tanzanite."

He set his head in his hands. The more he started to think about it, the more he longed for it. Eventually, Kesi would be fired from his second job, and where would he have to go after that? His uncle was setting himself up for a grand adventure, but the pessimist in him was going over all the ways he could fail.

"Well?"

Kesi sighed deeply and got up from his spot at the counter. His thinking got the better of him.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning."


	2. Sea

There were two problems with leaving Saphis that Kesi found out quickly the next day.

One, saying goodbye to his uncle was one of the _hardest_ things he's had to do in years. Baba was understanding, but Kesi knew that he was running out of options when it came to staying. The depot was immediately warned of Kesi's "actions" and he was fired by phone call just a few moments ago.

He even got a call from Finn when he woke up. Granted, he ignored it, but the voicemail was extremely vulgar.

But there was a longing to run away that had been manifesting in him for years. After the disaster that brought on the death of his parents, he had never truly felt at home. His uncle brought him solace, but it hadn't been the same. The only reason Kesi found it so hard to say goodbye was because he would be alone, on his own. He wouldn't have his uncle's guidance and that was daunting.

Second, he didn't have a lot of money. Baba gave Kesi what he could afford, but it wasn't much. He had enough to get through to Phakica, a desert wasteland that would be the second island on his adventure. He had his wits and a few dollars to his name, and he was confident that if it came down to it, he could swindle his way out of most things. It had done him wonders when he was younger, but he couldn't cheat himself out of every problem. That much was obvious.

Yet, despite knowing that, he still sat on the subway that was taking him out of Saphis. He watched the water race by his window with his backpack on his lap. He had a few hundred dollars, a map, lunches for the first few boat rides, and 'ready pasta'... Kesi had a lot of those.

Saphis sat a few miles off from a small transportation island, and that was where he would get a boat ride to Trusias-his first stop on the trip. It was, from what he's heard, a large lush jungle island with a cave system so massive you could cross the island entirely underground. And _despite_ having access to a world of underground treasures, the capital city, Tranmere, profited off of medical supplies and their natural smarts when it came to human and bender anatomy.

The little pamphlet on the back of the seat in front of him was very useful. He tucked it into his backpack.

"Arriving at Portside Station. Please remain in your seats until the train has fully come to a stop."

Kesi rubbed his wrists and felt the train slow. The butterflies in his stomach lurched as he stood up from the chair. He only had a map and an old story to go off, and knowing that he could mess up with no way home made him sick.

He stepped down from the train. There had only been a few occasions where he needed to come up to Portside, and they were all short work visits. He never stayed long-he hated the sun. It wouldn't be any different this time around. He was wearing a hoodie just for that reason.

Up the stairs from the station were the docks, shiftless and inert. Boat captains sat idly by their ships, waiting for the day to pick up pace. The sun was still low in the sky, and the docks had yet to hit the afternoon rush. If there was any time to find a ride, now was it.

His boots thudded against the wooden boards. As he approached the boats, two sailors stood out to him first. A older man in a citrine straw hat, and another woman docking. Both looked friendly enough, but the man looked like he was sleeping, so Kesi opted for the latter of the two. Getting the confidence to talk to her, though, was another problem.

"Excuse me, miss?" Kesi twirled his finger around his hoodie strings. Go big or go home.

The woman turned around. _She's tall_. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed her hair away from eyes. She wore a sweet smile on her face and Kesi quickly fell comfortable just being around her. "How can I help ya', sunshine?"

Being called that made his face warm. "I... I was just wondering how much it would cost for a ride to Trusias?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Trusias, huh? What a shame..." She made a clicking sound with her tongue. "I'd love to help you, but I just got back from an overnight trip. However!" She held up a finger. "If you are coming back to Saphis by Saturday I'd be happy to take you back. Otherwise I'm off for the week."

Kesi forced a smile and nodded, knowing damn well he wasn't going to be coming back any time soon. "Ah, okay... Do you know if there's anyone else that would take me?"

She pointed over the first man Kesi saw, who was now more than awake. The sailor was moving about in his boat and if Kesi didn't know any better, he was getting ready to leave. "Oh! Thank you!" Kesi waved and raced down towards the sailor. He clung to his backpack straps and skidded to a stop a few feet from the hull.

The man rolled his shoulders back and adjusted his hat. "Are you ready to leave now, boy?"

Kesi furrowed his eyebrows. _Is he talking to me?_

The man turned around to face him. His eyes were sunken with old age and crows feet winkles occupied the space next to his eyes. The man's russet button up shirt looked worn and had definitely seen better days, but Kesi didn't feel any less safe than he did before. There was an admiration in looking older; you had more experience. The man straightened up. "You said you needed a ride, didn't you? Come on, let's go. It's on the house. Wasn't going to get much more business today anyway..."

Kesi didn't have much to say to that. He scratched his forehead, and with a shrug, took one wobbly step onto the boat. "Could you hear us talk?"

"You both talk pretty loud, I'll admit that. Though, this time, I'm sure she meant to..." the man muttered quietly. "My name is Mobula. The woman you just talked to is Keta. You are?"

Kesi sat down near the front of the boat, facing away from the rising sun. "My name is Kesi."

Mobula made a quiet 'hm' as he started the motor. "Kesi Cordata? Zalo and Lutra's kid?"

Kesi rubbed the nape of his neck and looked off at the water. Not many people knew his father or had talked about him in the past few years. "Yeah... did you know him?"

"Used to have lunch with him all the time. I was working with him and your mother that day." Mobula sat down at the wheel.

The day in question was a day Kesi didn't like to talk about. His parents had worked in Saphis' one and only construction company that aided the building of the outer domes. When he was young, Kesi's parents died after one of the domes collapsed. They were ultimately crushed to death.

Kesi didn't respond to Mobula. He'd get the hint eventually.

The boat swayed as they parted from the docks. From what he looked into; Trusias was about a day long boat ride from Saphis' Portside island. But looking at the boat he was in, Kesi guessed they'd arrive by midnight. Regardless, had time to kill, and having been long overdue on a nap, he settled down on the floor of the boat with his back to the hull. When they finally got to cruising speed, mixed with the sun warming his body, Kesi fell fast asleep.

* * *

"If the ocean can calm itself, so can you..." -Nayyirah Waheed

* * *

Despite hating the sun, sunsets were a treat.

Trusias was in view now, about four miles off of the coast. They had gotten there faster than Kesi thought, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. Ever since he woke up, Kesi had been staring off with a hand in the water.

The island itself was _huge_. Mountains covered in a blanket of trees and lights from deep under the thick flora was a change of pace from Saphis' domes. Mobula mentioned that Tranmere was the "peak of human and biology togetherness"... It was a weird statement, but Kesi got what he was trying to say. The pamphlet he took from the train said that while medicine was what they were known for, many people moved there to simply enjoy everyday life in the forest. Even with all of the information he had, Kesi still felt nervous looking at the island.

"Did you hear that?" Mobula asked quietly and peered over the edge of the boat.

Kesi shook his head and pulled his hand from the water. There was a light thud against the front of the boat. When Kesi turned to face Mobula, who was motioning for him to stay still, there was a sliver of fear in the sailors eyes. They listened for another second. Kesi picked up on a light sizzling noise coming from the water but it took everything he had in him not to move and look.

And then he couldn't feel the floor of the boat.

There was no telling how high Kesi was thrown, but the sky felt close enough to touch. He was weightless. Kesi twisted when he could feel himself start to fall and found himself looking down at the back of something scaly, seconds before he smacked into it. He wheezed as the air was violently pushed out of him.

He heard a deafening scream followed swiftly by a loud crunch. Kesi felt bile in his throat at the thought of who it was.

The world started to spin. He saw Trusias in the distance and desperately wished for solid land. Another turn, and he could see the boat that he was once riding on torn apart. The scaly creature dipped down into the water briefly, unaware of the leech on it's back. Kesi hoped it would stay that way.

There was a brush of wet fabric against his leg. Kesi looked down to find his backpack floating with the waves. Without a moments hesitation, he let go of the creatures back and slid down into the sea, taking the bag with him.

It was dark. He took in a deep breath, momentarily soothed by his body absorbing the water he inhaled. _Think, Kesi._ He could try to swim to shore with the water's aid, but he didn't know if he had a limit to how far or how long he could control the water. _Hurry up_. The scaled beast-a dragon Kesi thought-would get to him if he didn't move.

There was a roar.

_Your time is up._

He took hold on a piece of debris from the boat and swam to the surface. Trusias wasn't far, maybe three miles away, but it felt so achingly close. He dipped back under the water. The rumbling from the dragon faded in and out of Kesi's ears. One particularly loud growl made him queasy. Was he being circled?

There was a flash of silvery-white in front of him. It looked like a tail. He urged the water to pull him faster.

Kesi had swam what he thought was half a mile away from the wreck when the noises stopped. It had only been eight or nine minutes, and he had gone quicker than he had anticipated, and the sense of urgency kept pushing him faster. But the sun was dipping under the horizon, and if he couldn't see the island, he'd be done for. Speed wouldn't matter if he lost his way.

A reassurance came when he surfaced the water. Trusias was getting closer with every peek, and the blinking lights of city within brought warmth to his heart. With a piece of wood helping him steer away from clumps of seaweed, swimming didn't seem like such a problem.

Kesi felt something sharp poke his torso. He tried to swat it away, only to feel more sharp needles pierce the skin. When he turned around, he found himself staring at a pair of irritated, ivory colored eyes. Turquoise scales, unlike the one he saw earlier, adorned the head of a dragon mere feet in front of him. His body didn't move when he wanted to kick and his hands only clamped down tighter on his backpack. He couldn't move. The dragon growled. Kesi felt his heart pound in his chest.

And then his body lurched upwards. His backpack was nearly town away as he was pulled out of the water. The cold air hit his skin like ice and his body started to shake. He couldn't bring himself to scream as the dragon dived back down. The slap of the ocean surface against his back made him hiss on his way under.

The dragon seemed intent on keeping Kesi as a play toy. But as the creature swam, Kesi saw the water beneath him steadily get closer and closer until the sand was grazing his hair. They were going towards shore.

He felt two large thuds and the dragon vibrated in response. Then there was another. He felt the beast growl and moan before the teeth in his torso came unclamped. The moment he was released, Kesi fought the water's waves and pushed himself towards the surface. His head started to pound when he finally felt the comfort of dry land underneath his hands. A cough itched and scratched at his throat until it escaped with blood.

Kesi pressed his forehead against the sand and watched his tears and blood stain the ground. His vision started to blacken and his fingers went numb from the chilly night air. His body protested the movement, but he laid down on the ground.

A muted plea for help was the last thing he said before blacking out.


	3. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief mentions of d3@th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I have no motivation <3 :)

Kesi didn't know what was worse, the hunger clawing at his stomach, the itch in his throat whenever he tried to swallow, or the fact that someone had just died. His brain had refused to process that thought until now, but after the realization he quickly forced himself not to think about it.

He had woken up some time ago by a nurse in a brightly lit hospital room. It was still strange, being wrapped from the sternum to the pelvis in bandage. He was restricted under his hospital gown, and every shift would bring about a new pain in his torso. Kesi felt wrapped tight... like a burrito.

When the nurse had come in earlier, she had noted that he had puncture wounds in his lung, but the absorption of water had healed the wound steadily while he rested. Kesi was surprised that his body did that on his own. Another thing she had mentioned was that the tide had pushed his body up into the shore where he digested three grams of sand. It personally explained to him why his throat felt like Hell's asshole.

Now he stared at the paneled ceiling. Vines-that looked entirely intentional-grew in between panels and tucked themselves away in the corner of the walls. Their thick leaves and winding stems kept Kesi absent from his racing thoughts as he noted the pattern of each leaf. With a turn of his head, could see outside the window a sturdy branch of a dark brown tree. Palm leaves pressed against the window and water dripped rhythmically against it. It was raining.

Kesi started to stir under the sheets. He wanted to walk. Feel the rain against his skin so he didn't have to _think_ anymore. In his mind, the dragon was just a bad dream. If he thought about it again, like the over thinker he was, it would drive him crazy.

He slid his legs off of the bed. It hurt; Kesi's body hadn't healed the scars so stitches took their place. But he pinched his shoulder as he walked over towards the window, keeping himself occupied as his legs stepped shakily towards the hope of calming rain. The window opened and set in place with a tiny click. The blissful sound of the weather grew and the noise of droplets against the leaves eased his conscious.

Kesi pulled a nearby chair up to the window and stepped onto it. He hoisted one leg over the side with a pained hiss. The other leg followed and Kesi made a little 'hmph' when he was finished. He sat on the outside ledge of the window. His skin felt soothed at the first touch of fresh water and he rested his feet against the bark. Peaking through the trees was the faint, warm glow of the city lights that he had yet to marvel at. It was sometime in the evening.

The sound of the room door opening caught him mid sigh. He spun his head around at the expense of twisting his abdomen. A short woman with deep, dark brown eyes that held as much patience as a flowing brook stepped through. Her skin was colored like walnut bark and her coily hair was tied back into a neat bun. She looked Zaivian, a lineage of people from the southern islands of volcanos. Kesi was almost jealous of her professionality, and started to rethink his biases of the so called "demon people."

"What are you doing?" her silvery voice asked.

Kesi debated jumping down onto the tree. His neck became hot with embarrassment and he tried to hide his face by looking away. He swallowed harshly and felt the burn in his throat. "Watching the rain."

He heard her shoes step up behind him and she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're not exactly in a healthy condition, Mr. Cordata. You could've asked for help to go outside and see the rain."

Kesi was shaken by the use of his last name and abruptly shook his head. "I didn't know how to get ahold of someone."

She tapped the chair behind him and stepped back. "Come on in. I came here to talk to you about your choices moving on in Trusias."

He huffed quietly and brought his damp legs back into the room. Only a brief moment of freedom. The city lights would have to wait another time. Kesi retraced his earlier steps with the help of the new doctor. "How do you know my name?" Kesi murmured, sauntering back towards his bed.

"When you were being transported here, you were conscious enough to tell us your name. You can call me Doctor Hawkeri."

Kesi didn't hold back on any of his thoughts, furiously thinking of how he could have discharged and left by _himself_. "You look pretty young to be a doctor."

"I'd kindly check your attitude, Mr. Cordata." Although she beamed, there was mischief beneath her facade. She took a seat in the chair Kesi used earlier, holding a clipboard in her lap and a pen in her hand. "I need to fill out some things about you, so if you will..." she gestured kindly for him to sit. Kesi did so with a thump. "Date of birth?"

"August 12th, 2046." Kesi rubbed his wrists anxiously.

"Only 20 this year?" Doctor Hawkeri questioned quietly. "Race and nationality?"

"Traqysh and Saphian."

She nodded firmly. "Glad you know the difference."

Their back and forth answers and newfound bickering went on for some time. Kesi had replied to a multitude of questions, some of which he didn't think were necessary. His doctor seemed to find joy in poking at him with every response. He eventually found out that her name was Thessalia, and she was a year older than him. When the important questions had ended, another nurse came in to give Kesi anesthetics. Thessalia, however, had determined the dosage, much to his surprise. She had also decided on what he could and couldn't eat with his sore throat, all on her own. Kesi ended up eating applesauce, milk, and a am sandwich. _Funny_ , Kesi thought, _that someone can be in such a complicated profession so young._

"It's still raining out." Thessalia mentioned absent-mindedly.

Kesi looked out of the window and the evening sun was peaking through bits of branches and clouds. But she was right, it was still raining. She must have caught his longing stare as she laughed quietly and got up.

"Let's go for a walk. After all, you've only seen the ocean and the beach. There's a lot more to Tranmere than you may think."

"Oh, I-... want to leave as soon as I can. I'm on a trip."

She nodded knowingly. "We had to remove your backpack when we first rescued you. We took some of the papers and other belongings, and another nurse skimmed through it."

Kesi felt... violated. It wouldn't hurt him if others knew, it might have even helped him, but knowing that she had looked through his belongings with such ease made him nervous, as if he had something to hide. "Do you-do you know where I could find what I need?" _Jadeite_.

Thessalia shrugged. "You might want to come see your backpack first."

Kesi's hope dropped like off like the edge of a cliff. His spewing thoughts returned. _Did it break? Are the papers get wet?_ He would have to go home if the map was ruined. There was a lot riding on the fact that his backpack would be safe. If it wasn't, he might as well end his sweet adventure now.

At the sight of his panic Thessalia immediately waved her hands. "No, No! Don't worry, everything is okay. Please, please. Follow me."

He glanced quietly at the floor in shock, but did as he was asked. He didn't believe her-deep down something was going to be missing or torn apart from the dragon's teeth. Kesi wrapped his arms around himself as they left the room.

Walking had hurt less than it did before, and with a steady supply of anesthetics in his body he felt like he could make it. For a bit, at least.

The rest of the hospital felt like his room. Vines and lush flora took hold of corners and above doorways, but with the blaring lights on the ceiling and colorless white tile floors, it gave the corridors a surreal feeling.

Kesi and Thessalia turned the corner into a storage room with a receptionist desk sitting near the front. Thessalia had entered first while Kesi took in the large shelving and abundance of medical supplies, like gowns, boxes of bandages, and other various tools.

"Good afternoon, Gladi!" Thessalia greeted, and the woman at the desk cheerfully waved to her. She had auburn hair and gentle green eyes that eased Kesi into her warmth. He put her at maybe 30 years old.

"Good morning, Doctor! What can I help you with?"

Thessalia clapped her hands together and gestured to him. "This is my patient, Mr. Cordata. His backpack should have been put in here last night with Doctor Helich?"

Gladi nodded and turned around in her chair. She peeled back the flaps of an closed box and pulled out a large black backpack. Upon seeing it, Kesi became ecstatic. It wasn't ripped, torn, or broken in any way. Besides the dampness he could see, it looked perfect. Thessalia took it from Gladi with a thank you and handed it over to Kesi. His hands flew to open the zipper with panicked movements, but lingering hope. _Where is the story, where is the story-_

"Here," Kesi proclaimed, taking it out with relief. He skimmed his fingers over the papers, and after determining that all was good, he folded them to keep in the front pocket of his gown. He could read it again later. Thessalia gave him an curious look when he pulled out two damp packets of ready pasta. The rest looked untampered within the front pocket of his bag. He dug around for the envelope of money, which was dry and clean. His other food may have been thrown around, but all in all, everything was there.

He slid the backpack onto his back and looked to Thessalia. "Where are my clothes?"

"The hospital is issuing you a pair of new clothes. Yours were torn."

_That was my favorite sweatshirt..._

Thessalia clasped his shoulder. "We can get them on our way back on. If you'll excuse us, Gladi, we're going to go outside for a bit," she hummed. The receptionist nodded and shooed them out with a smile.

Kesi was led down another corridor of blank white hallway into a spacious lobby. Thessalia noticed his occasional winces and had him put in a wheelchair, something that gained him a lot of stares. His cheeks had turned warm under the ironic scrutiny as they passed through the front door. But the stares seemed to be the least of his worries as the rain landed on his skin. The numb and cold feeling that came with the soft breeze reminded him too much of the events that happened only a night ago. The crunch of the sailors bones and the hollowing feeling of being stranded on shore.

_Someone had died_.

Kesi crossed his arms over his chest and pulled them close to his body. He remembered being thrown into the air and all of his breath escaping him when he landed.

_You should have stayed home_.

The rain felt deafening now and the sun, moving behind the clouds, created a shadow over them and the entrance to the hospital. He recalled the fighting just to make it to land and the inching crawling upon the sand.

_Why are you so needy, Kesi?_

He missed his uncle. The warmth of the kitchen stovetop and the contrasting coolness of his bedsheets made him ache for the comfort of someone he loved dearly. His mind had been made up-he reeked of death and a considerable lack of luck.

"Mr. Cordata? Is everything okay?" Thessalia's professionality made him shiver.

Soon the rain was gone.


End file.
